


Same Time, Same Place

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon can hear Elena's steps as soon as she enters the bar. He orders her a drink automatically, like it's any other day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Time, Same Place

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Whoever said play it safe, never played the game_ , for elenarain

They do it every few years.

It's downright idiotic, of course. No vampire in their right mind goes back to the home town so often, and they sure as hell don't show their faces in public. But bartenders at the Grill change all the time, and being smart about things isn't exactly the point here.

Damon can hear Elena's steps as soon as she enters the bar. He orders her a drink automatically, like it's any other day. Like the last time he saw her wasn't two or three years ago (two years, eight months and eleven days), like they had some sort of appointment, same time, same place (random Tuesday, 10pm, two bar stools next to Alaric's).

Elena downs her drink before she looks around and examines all the changes Damon has already spotted, new chairs and new faces. There's always a chance someone will recognize them, some dude from Elena's class in high school, now in his early forties, 2.5 children, nine-to-five job and a mortgage. Damon can see at least three of them sitting at various tables.

Soon Elena will start laughing to loudly and dancing around the pool table, making a fuss and attracting attention they don't need. Someone will start asking questions, someone always does, and Elena will talk to them for a minute or two before she compels them to forget they ever saw her. Sometimes she even dares to compel them to forget they knew her at all.

By the end of the night, Elena will take Damon's hand, drag him to one of the bathrooms and make out with him like a schoolgirl, touch his too young face and grind against his too young body. They do this every few years, same time, same place, and they will keep doing it until everyone they know whithers and dies.

(Until they believe they never wanted to have a life here anyway.)


End file.
